


The Tickle Demon.

by MA7



Series: The Torturess [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Damsels in Distress, Discipline, Dominatrix, Financial Domination, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Submissive Character, Tickling, loser protagonist, tickle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: Gnarl is a highly submissive demon living in LA city in a run down hotel room. A wonderful arrogant Dominatrix vampiress and her 4 gorgeous lesbian vampiress submissives move in next door, very noisy kinksters who's nonstop kinky orgy keeps him awake when he wants to sleep.Gnarl deeply desires his kinky Dominatrix neighbour, but she treats him icily, laughing at his advances and being very cruel to him.But when for reasons unknown a tickling fetish scene in his neighbours hotel room summons a strange tickling demon that takes the deliciously strict and erotic Dominatrix as it's prisoner, Gnarl sees an opportunity to become a hero and maybe get the Dominatrix girl of his dreams to let him into her sadistic heart if he rescues her!But if Gnarl is to be a hero then he needs the help of Angel Investigations to help him!





	1. Chapter 1

The Tickle Demon

Chapter 1 (1VT)

In a run down hotel room in LA city 5 Filipino American lesbian vampiresses were making far too much noise and disturbing the neighbours with incessant ticklish hysterical laughter. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Yelled the demon in the next room, pounding angrily on the wall.

The noisy neighbours completely ignored him like they had all fucking day! Gnarl the demon sighed to himself and gave up banging.

Those girls were kinky tickle freaks who just spent almost every waking fucking moment tickling each other. At first Gnarl had been very excited by this and wanted to join them, but the one that was like the tickle Dominatrix of the other 4 had politely informed Gnarl that they were all in some type of strictly faithful tickling relationship with each other and didn't play with others!

Gnarl was deeply saddened by this, why was it that the really fun groups of girls NEVER let him join them? 

Gnarl had sufficed to furiously masturbating over the kinky sex noises coming from the room, but now he had masturbated until he was sore and the kinksters hadn't stopped their tickle orgy for EIGHT HOURS STRAIGHT! The novelty had DEFINITELY worn off and now he just wanted some peace and quiet so he could SLEEP!

The hysterical laughter got louder and louder until Gnarl couldn't take it anymore! He got up and went to the tickle freaks door and kicked it down! 

Inside he saw a hysterically laughing GORGEOUS naked young Filipino woman vampiress bound spread eagle to the single large bed with heavy chains and handcuffs. 3 equally gorgeous (and equally naked) young Filipino women were all over laughing woman in a frenzy of tickling, all supervised under the stern strict gaze of the Tickle Dominatrix. The Dominatrix was young and Filipino like the others, less OMG gorgeous then the others but still pretty, currently dressed in a stunning black leather Dominatrix outfit and looking every inch like the strict Dominatrix she was. Gnarl gazed at the scene in open mouthed amazement, excited despite having already masturbated himself sore!

The Dominatrix turned her strict gaze on Gnarl and he withered under that wonderfully dominant gaze, feeling small and submissive before her!

"Can I help you?" The Dominatrix asked politely but coldly, and Gnarl stammered.

She picked up a terrifying whip and Gnarl whimpered with a combination of fear and desire.

"I'm waiting for you to explain yourself." She said with terrible sternness.

Gnarl gulped and said, "I, um, I um, I didn't mean to disturb you ma'am, um, I was just wondering if, um, if you could um possibly keep the noise down. I'm, ah, I was trying to sleep and you have been making a lot of noise for 8 hours."

She eyed him coldly, making him feel so small and submissive before the tiny leather clad woman.

"You kicked our door down... You could have knocked and POLITELY asked that we let you sleep, yet you kicked down the door." She said strictly.

"I'm so sorry about that ma'am, I will pay for the door of course." Gnarl apologised frantically.

"Yes you will. And on top of that you will apologise to every one of my lovers here for breaking in and PEEPING at their naked bodies!" The Dominatrix demanded.

Gnarls will broke in the face of this dominant woman's strict authority and he grovelled on the floor before her in submission and completely humiliated himself apologising to the Dominatrix's naked women. The naked women giggled at Gnarl and he felt himself burn with humiliation!

Gnarl felt like a tiny little worm before these women and grovelled before them in worship as they laughed at his shame!

Gnarl flinched as the Dominatrix's terrifying whip bit his back with a horrifying "CRACK", but had no will to resist these dominant goddesses! He was flogged over and over again until his back was completely raw and he lay broken and defeated on the floor!

"Give me all your stuff Loser! All your stuff is now mine!" The Dominatrix snapped arrogantly!

Gnarl fumbled to open his wallet to give her some cash but the terrifying little woman snatched his entire wallet out of his hands and tucked it away deep down inside her leather clad cleavage! Gnarl looked at the cleavage in horror! That wallet had all his credit cards, ID and drivers license! How the fuck was he going to get it BACK when it was down the cleavage of this terrible dominant goddess!

"You dare to gaze at my cleavage Loser!" She demanded in stern fury!

Gnarl averted his eyes quickly but it was too late and the Dominatrix flogged his already raw back until it was bleeding heavily! Gnarl was in such TERRIBLE pain but he felt so COMPLETELY submissive before this woman's terrifyingly arousing dominance!

Gnarl started to cry and the 4 beautiful naked young women giggled and laughed at his humiliation! He burned all over with shame and felt about the size of an atom!

The Dominatrix roughly pulled off all of Gnarls clothes and shoes, putting all his stuff in a suitcase. She padlocked the suitcase closed and then put the only key in her black lacy panties. Gnarl could CLEARLY see the key through the see through lace, it was resting in between the folds of her VAGINA! Gnarl knew that he would never DARE to try to retrieve the key from so intimate an area on this terrifying disciplinarian!

The gorgeous naked vampire women saw Gnarls naked body and caught sight of the very small size of his manhood, they pointed at it and EXPLODED with laughter! He had never felt so ASHAMED! His entire bleeding flogged body was blushing head to toe!

The strict sadistic Dominatrix then unashamedly hurled Gnarl completely naked out the door and picked up the kicked down door and leaned it up in the doorway and put some heavy furniture behind it to hold it closed! Gnarl burned with shame as other tenants poked their heads out of doors and gazed at his naked beaten body disapprovingly!

Gnarl went to return to his room but the door was locked! The key had been in his PANTS! There was no way in HELL that he was going to disturb the lovely ladies a second time and try to take the suitcase key out of the Dominatrix's fucking VAGINAL FOLDS to unlock her suitcase and retrieve his room key from his pants pocket! He just was not physically CAPABLE of defying that awe inspiring dominant GODDESS! He was just far too submissive in her presence!

Gnarl wasn't sure how he would even pay for the first broken door with his wallet stolen and tucked away in the Dominatrix's cleavage, so he didn't dare break down the door to his own room too! Shaking with humiliated shame he went down to the crowded lobby to ask the pretty female desk clerk for another key!

The pretty young desk clerk unsuccessfully hid her smirk as she caught sight of Gnarl's teeny tiny little penis and his embarrassment was so palpable that it was like a physical thing in the lobby with him! The desk clerk asked for some ID explaining that it was against policy to just hand out room keys without ID!

It took 15 fucking MINUTES of standing completely naked and ashamed in the CROWDED hotel lobby, having young women and old ladies gawking at him and snorting with laughter when they saw how small his dick was, before he had FINALLY finished answering a ton of questions to prove his identity and filled out a mountain of paperwork! He fled back to the safety of the room and wept with relief that his terrible SHAME was over!

Gnarl frantically put on clothes from his suitcase and sat down on the bed feeling more UTTERLY dominated then he had ever felt in his LIFE! He masturbated himself totally raw, that had been so fucking HOT!

In the room next door the ticklish kinky ladies were laughing louder than ever before! Gnarl was desperate to sleep but the noisy laughter was INCESSANT!

Gnarl was just going to have to not sleep today, there was no way in HELL he was going to try to ask them to keep it down again!

***

The Dominatrix smiled cruelly as she counted all of the Loser next door's money, there was $500 in this wallet! She kept the money and credit cards but flushed his drivers license down the toilet, the loser would just have to spend an entire day applying for a new one! Good luck doing that without any ID!

The Dominatrix was named Maria Santos and her 4 submissive girls called her "the Torturess". Maria was an extremely dominant extreme sadist with a tickling fetish. She was a strict lesbian and "strict" in all other things she did too.

"Tickle Mary harder my lovers, I want to make our Loser neighbour have a really miserable time!" Maria told her girls in Filipino.

"Yes Torturess," the girls answered submissively in the same Filipino dialect and they tickled the woman chained to the bed so hard that her laughter was an unbroken scream!

"Keep Mary screaming like that for the next two hours, and then you take her place Jasmine and everyone is to make you scream as loud as possible for 3 hours. Wake me up after that and I will take over the torture, I'm taking a 5 hour nap!" Maria Santos arrogantly commanded her submissive lovers.

"Yes Torturess", they all replied obediently and got hard at work tickling the unliving crap out of Mary on the bed to aggravate the neighbour!

Maria the Torturess sighed with cruel contentment and had a nap in her chair, the sounds of tormented hysterical laughter was a sweet lullaby to her sadistic ears!

***

Mary Cruz the Torturess's submissive tickle victim shrieked with laughter as her armpits, stomach and feet were all simultaneously tickled as hard as superhumanly possible! Oh holy FUCK, it TICKLED!

Mary was absolutely frenzied with laughter, her body was such a blur of motion in her chains that only a vampire was fast enough to keep tickling her ever moving body! The chains on this bed gave Mary too much freedom to wiggle about and she didn't like it! She missed the complete immobility of her thick iron frame back in Sunnyvale, she couldn't move so much as an inch in her old iron frame and she liked it that way!

This was so FRUSTRATING! How could she be tickled PROPERLY if she was allowed to wiggle! She wanted the complete SHIT tickled out of her but she couldn't help squirming when tickled! And every time she squirmed her body escaped some of the unbearable tickling, made it less potent!

Mary existed for the sole purpose of providing sadistic pleasure for her beloved cruel Torturess. Her body was an offering to the Torturess's tickle sadism, it was her DUTY to suffer the most intense tickling she possibly could for the pleasure of her Dominatrix! And these stupid chains were RUINING EVERYTHING!

The other submissives felt it too and tried to make up for it by tickling her all the harder to make up for the lost tickles! Together Mary and the others worked hard to keep Mary tickled absolutely out of her fucking MIND! They loved Maria Santos too much to disappoint her!

Mary howled herself hoarse with laughter as the fingers stroked her underarms, poked into the sides the front of her tummy and her feet were scrubbed all over with stiff hairbrushes! Oh FUCK it was unendurable!

Mary HATED being tickled, they all HATED being tickled, they were just so TICKLISH! They hated it passionately but the Torturess LOVED it and they would endure ANYTHING for her! They worshipped the cruel strict Dominatrix with all of their deeply submissive hearts! They LOVED their Torturess as much as it is possible to love anyone!

They lived to please her, their greatest desire was to simply adore her in submissive worship! They were utterly submissive to her, but in that submission they found their freedom to be their true selves!

Over 200 years of her merciless strict LOVING discipline had transformed these 4 women into masterpieces of BEAUTIFUL submission. They were completely and TOTALLY dominated yet they felt safe and happy. They had submitted completely and in doing so they had learned to trust the Torturess unquestioningly, SHE knew what was best for them and they obeyed her in all things!

The Torturess gave them SO MUCH PLEASURE, so they were THANKFUL to be able to give some pleasure back to her by being tickled! They didn't care that they absolutely could not STAND being tickled, they were PROUD to suffer for their Torturess's pleasure!

Mary had a truly wonderful life of the constant addictive pleasure of complete submission to the cruel discipline of her Torturess. The Torturess completely owned Mary's body to do with as she saw fit, and she had used this power to make Mary feel the most intense pleasures IMAGINABLE! The Torturess knew for example that Mary could keep on cumming LONG after Mary's body thought it could cum no more! The Torturess had in the past forced ONE HUNDRED orgasms out of Mary IN A ROW! Mary knew it was 100 because she had been made to count them out loud!

Mary had been DESPERATE for the forced orgasm to stop after a mere 20, but the Torturess had forced 80 more out of her no matter how hard Mary screamed in agony! The Torturess had forced Mary passed the pain until the pleasures of the last 30 orgasms were the most intense pleasure she had ever felt in her life!

The Torturess was forever unlocking new potent pleasures in Mary's body, forcing her past the pain into the dizzying heights of blissful pleasure. NO ONE could make Mary cum harder, NO ONE else could make Mary submit so COMPLETELY!

Just the pleasure of submission itself was orgasmic, the pleasure as the Torturess COMPLETELY dominated Mary's will! It was INTOXICATING! It FREED her to TRULY experience life!

Even now as Mary was screaming in ticklish AGONY, the pleasure of the knowledge that she was obeying her beloved Torturess was so great that Mary wouldn't trade this for the world!

3 tickling her at once was absolutely HELLISH! Mary felt like she was in some tickling HELL! The feeling of hellishness grew and grew far more than usual, this was not NORMAL! Mary felt something supernatural take hold of her and suddenly she was very LITERALLY a THOUSAND TIMES more ticklish than ever before! Her laughter became the wailing of the damned and the hotel room filled with the hysterical laughter of other voices, souls screaming in an eternal tickling hell!

With the sound of a billion souls shrieking with ticklish laughter in unison a dimension portal flashed open and some strange tickling demon shot out of it before it closed!

The thing had many arms and many long tentacles. Some of the hands had normal fingers while others had feathers for fingers. It looked like it was created for the sole purpose of tickling people!

The submissives saw it but they didn't stop tickling Mary, not wanting to disobey the Torturess. They instead shouted for the Torturess to wake up.

The tickle demon nodded approvingly to what the submissives were doing, clearly it liked seeing acts of tickling. It gazed at the Torturess napping in her chair and quick as lightning it grabbed Maria Santos in its long tentacles, holding her arms and legs spread eagle with it's tentacles and using its many hands to tickle the surprised Torturess all over!

The scanty leather Dominatrix outfit the Torturess was wearing provided very little protection for the Torturess's ticklish body and she shrieked with hysterical laughter and ordered her submissives to help her!

The 4 submissives showed their vamp faces and snarled at the demon who was assaulting their Torturess. Mary was still chained to the bed but the other 3 viciously attacked the demon! The demon simply caught them too and tickled as well!

It tried to grab Mary as well and she was tickled TERRIBLY in the process but she was securely chained to the bed and the demon couldn't figure out how to pull her free of the chains. After a LOT of tickling the thing gave up trying to take Mary and simply smashed it's way out of the room taking the hysterically laughing Torturess and other 3 submissives with it!

Mary SCREAMED for help as the thing disappeared from sight, it had stolen her LOVERS!

***

Gnarl the demon comforted the beautiful crying woman, one of his kinky tickle freak neighbours. Gnarl had heard the crash as the very large tickle demon smashed it's way out of the room with the lovely ladies as hostages, and raced to investigate but hadn't seen it. He had found the poor weeping Mary Cruz chained to the bed and had found the handcuff keys on the floor and released her.

The poor girl was weeping uncontrollably and Gnarl felt extremely protective of her. Even though the 5 women had robbed, assaulted and completely humiliated him, Gnarl had developed a HUGE submissive crush on them!

Cuddling this gorgeous sexy NAKED crying woman in his arms was making his already severely abused private parts ACHE with a painfully large erection! This was his chance to be a hero! He trembled to think of the wonderfully cruel ways the Dominatrix would reward him! Maybe he could join the group as a new full time SUBMISSIVE! Oh GOD YES PLEASE!

Sick with desire Gnarl rang up Angel investigations on the wall phone, with their famous investigation skills they could help Gnarl become a HERO!

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (1VT)

Angel showed the pair of clients into his office and they all sat down.

They were a strange pairing, one was a surprisingly peaceful soulless vampiress dressed in what appeared to be an old pair of Buffy Summer's clothes, the other was a large burly ruddy brown coloured male humanoid demon of indeterminate species with large horns and dressed in a cheap looking checkered flannelette shirt and equally cheap brown pants.

The vampiress was in tears and the demon held a protective arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Angel shrugged, he had seen stranger couples.

Before Angel could say anything Cordelia exclaimed, "Oh my god I know her! She is one of those tickle weirdos from back in Sunnyvale! Whatever you do don't agree to go to one of her parties, you can't unsee what I saw last time!"

The demon glared at Cordelia as the crying vampiress wept even harder.

"Cordelia I think a bit more tact is in order here, obviously something terrible happened, try to have a bit more decorum." Wesley said quietly.

"Your right, I'm sorry don't mind me." Cordelia told the upset couple.

Angel cleared his throat and gently asked the pair what the problem was.

The vampiress didn't seem to speak much English, or at least chose not to speak, so the demon man spoke.

"I need you to help me rescue my lovely neighbour here's 4 lady friends. They were kidnapped by some weird tickle demon and we can't find them!" The demon said.

"Sure, ok Mr?" Angel prompted.

"The names Gnarl, this is my lady friend Mary Cruz. These 4 ladies are very dear to us, we will pay to get them back!" Gnarl explained.

"I'm Angel, this is Wesley and that's Cordelia. So start at the beginning what happened." Angel said kindly.

"Well I live in a hotel room and these 5 lovely ladies moved in next door yesterday. They are real kinky like, full on bondage and discipline, that sort of thing, a lot of fun. I had a truly wonderful time with them in their hotel room, but then I went back to my room after we all had fun together." Gnarl explained.

"Ew", Cordelia said quietly.

The demon blushed visibly and Angel gave Cordelia a warning look and encouraged Gnarl to continue.

"Well anyway the ladies love tickling each other in bondage, like absolute scream your head off laughing kind of tickling. They had been at it for like 8 hours straight before I joined the party for a while. Well after I returned to my room Mary here was being tickled by 3 of the others and she told me that the tickling opened like some portal or something to what she called "tickle hell" and this giant tickling demon came out of it and started tickling all the girls at once!" Gnarl explained.

"Well I heard the laughter but they had been laughing like that all day so I thought nothing of it. According to Mary the demon wrapped them all in tentacles so none of them could move and it had lots and lots of hands which tickled them all all over. It tried to snatch Mary but couldn't because she was chained down to the bed. It gave up trying to pull her free and just smashed out the wall and ran off with the other 4 ladies!" Gnarl exclaimed.

"Well in my room I heard the crash of the wall being smashed and I went to investigate. I found poor Mary chained naked to the bed crying for help. I unchained her, called you and came straight here as soon as Mary threw some clothes on. Please you MUST get them back for us!" Gnarl finished.

"Have no fear we will help you, I know these girls, they are tickle obsessed kinksters who eat like rats and other gross stuff for blood. Buffy has some pact with them and they never bite or kill anyone." Cordelia said cheerfully.

"Well if that's the case then I see no problem with helping them. A reformed group of vampires deserves the same protection as any other law abiding citizens." Wesley replied.

"Yes I agree, it's not a crime to be kinky. These friends of yours are clearly victims and we will do everything we can to find them. I want you to write down the address of the hotel and the room number. Wesley here will try to identify the species of demon while I check out the hotel. In the meantime you can both stay here if you like until this whole mess is sorted out." Angel said.

***

Despite her shrieks of laughter, Maria Santos the Torturess was not amused! SHE did the tickling, not the other way around!

Oh holy FUCK this was UNENDURABLE! 

She was howling with tormented ticklish laughter as her bare underarms were stroked and probed by 5 pairs of hands at ONCE! Oh the INDIGNITY of this! She tried to tug her arms down to protect her armpits but the tentacles held her immobile!

She was still wearing her full Dominatrix outfit but had stupidly left her shoes off when she had a nap! Her bare feet were now paying the awful price of that stupidity, being stroked all over and driving her MAD! The cleavage heavy black leather corset protected Maria's ribs and upper stomach from the worst of the tickling, but it left her armpits completely bare as well as the bottom half of her stomach were it poked out the bottom of the corset!

Maria was thankfully far less ticklish than the INSANE ticklishness of her submissive girls, but she was still a ticklish woman, ESPECIALLY on her UNDERARMS! Her feet were likewise quite sensitive to tickling as was the exposed bit of tummy!

The feather tipped fingers in particular were absolutely KILLING her armpits with ticklish strokes! Oh JESUS please make it STOP! Maria cackled and wailed from the horribly tingly strokes of her smooth armpit skin, oh FUCK please not THERE!

Beside Maria 3 of her girls hung equally immobile, all screaming their heads off with laughter as the thing tickled them! Maria cursed the thing, those were HER girls, only she got to touch them! Seeing her beautiful submissives being contaminated by the filthy touch of this stranger made Maria feel VIOLATED, those girls were so intimately submissive to Maria that they were like a part of her own body!

Bad as the tickling was, seeing her beloved submissives being tickle dominated by a stranger was even WORSE than Maria's own tickle torment! The bond between Dominatrix and submissive was sacred, this was a PROFOUND violation of something absolutely precious!

So far the tickle demon had not interfered with any of them sexually at least, it didn't seem sexually interested in them at all, merely desiring to tickle them as much as possible. And oh holy CRAP it was good at its job!

Even Maria was not skilled enough at tickling to match this thing, her girls were screaming with a ticklish intensity that Maria had never been able to achieve! Maria took careful note of what it was doing to make them laugh like that, drinking in the wisdom of this tickling master. When this was all over Maria would use this new knowledge to good use on the ticklish bodies of her girls!

Maria shrieked her head off with laughter, the combination of feet, tummy and armpits was unbelievably cruel! The armpits in particular drove her to the brink of ticklish INSANITY! She simply couldn't take it! 

She went pale as those feathers stroked her soft underarms up and down, it was her worst NIGHTMARE! Maria DID NOT SWITCH! She was a tickle SADIST, NOT a tickle MASOCHIST! She could dish it out but she sure as SHIT could not TAKE it!

Tears of laughter ran down her face, she couldn't just turn off the sensation, couldn't stop laughing! She didn't want this but she was forced to FEEL it, and feeling it made her absolutely HYSTERICAL with laughter!

Despite laughing her head off Maria refused to let her will be broken, her pride was stronger than this thing's tickles. She was in the presence of her submissives and they expected her to be their strong dominant leader. Maria would NOT break in front of her girls. The girl's expected her to laugh when tickled, but they also expected her not to break no matter how much she laughed, she could not appear weak in front of them!

Maria screwed up her face as feathers stroked between her toes, it sent electric shivers up and down her spine! Her entire body felt so tingly and sensitive all over as the demon masterfully stroked certain spots that somehow unlocked ever greater levels of ticklishness in Maria! 

She struggled and thrashed with all her might but couldn't move! She could not ESCAPE! Her body was so completely OPEN to being tickled and there was NOTHING she could do to stop it!

Her eyes opened wide as she surveyed just how VULNERABLE her armpits were, with her arms raised high above her head and the soft smooth skin just THERE for the STROKING! And 5 pairs of feather fingered hands were frenziedly stroking those hideously ticklish utterly defenceless armpits in a whirlwind of TORMENT!

Maria's mouth involuntarily SCREAMED with laughter, her jaw rose and fell in the "haha" of laughing. She was frantically DESPERATE to make it STOP, but it just kept TICKLING her out of her fucking mind!

The girl's around her were totally naked and wailing like the damned souls in tickle hell as the many hands played over their yummy defenceless sexy bodies! These girls already had all their pride broken by Maria a century ago and they had no qualms with humiliating themselves by pleading for mercy! But the thing was completely devoid of tickling mercy, ignoring all begging.

The girls were in a ticklish fit of high pitched shrieking laughter as their soft smooth flawless naked skin was expertly stroked and probed all over! Their long black straight hair flew everywhere as they thrashed their heads about in a ticklish fit, faces masks of ticklish torment!

Naked perfect breasts wobbled uncontrollably from the berserk laughter, their ticklish bodies completely overwhelmed by a literal demon from tickle hell! Flawlessly beautiful faces lit up with ticklish smiles from their frenzy of hysterical laughter, the happy expressions making these gorgeous women look all the more attractive!

Perfect figures writhed and flinched uselessly as their erotic bodies were caressed by stroking digits, chests rising and falling in exertion, long perfect legs tensing uselessly against the strong tentacles! These women's bodies were PERFECT and their ticklish SUFFERING was LIKEWISE perfect!

The scene of these exquisite girls in ticklish torment turned Maria on TERRIBLY! She was wet as a burst fire hydrant at the terrible raw eroticism of the tickling scene! She still had the key resting between the folds of her pussy and she desperately twitched her muscles to try to make it rub her to orgasm even as she was tickled out of her mind!

She was tormented by frustration as the key moved far too little to get her off and was forced to just ENDURE her brutally tickled armpits with no relief for hour after endless HOUR! The demon just never STOPPED!

The creature had made no attempt to communicate and had not fed them any blood. In a few months starvation would start to take it's toll until they were little more than skeletons and would FINALLY have too little meat left on them to still feel tickling! Great, so at this rate Maria and her girls could expect relief from this unendurable unending torment many MONTHS from now!

Oh sweet holy fuck please NO!

***

Mary Cruz felt very distressed as she wept in Gnarl's arms, not least because Gnarl was trying to be subtle in copping a FEEL! If she wasn't so desperate to be comforted with cuddles then she would have said something by now.

Mary was in distress and she did not appreciate this guy taking advantage of the situation to put his hands all over her! Mary's body was 100 percent the property of the Torturess and people outside of Mary's group of 5 lovers had NO RIGHT to touch her! 

Being separated from the others for so long was causing profound separation anxiety in Mary, in over 200 years she had NEVER been out of the company of at least one member of her group! She simply didn't know how to function without them, her whole strictly ordered world was in complete chaos!

She didn't know what to do, she had forgotten how to think autonomously. For over 200 years her beloved Torturess had done all the thinking for Mary, leaving Mary's mind free to simply enjoy the submission. Mary had completely given away her will to her dominant Torturess and now had no idea what she was supposed to do by herself!

She knew that she should be fighting to rescue her lovers, but she was so completely submissive and gentle that she couldn't even stop crying while this jerk groped her! She wasn't a fighter, she didn't take initiative, she was like a life size submissive doll that offered no resistance and did what she was told!

Her life had been so ORDERED before this happened. It had been so safe and blissful, letting the Torturess take care of everything. Mary had known her place without question and had followed the comfortable familiarity of the rules and routines the Torturess gave her!

But this now? This was CHAOS! No one was giving her orders, no one was telling her what to do and what to think, she no longer felt secure nor safe! She was hungry for blood but she hadn't been told to eat, and she would not EVER eat a human because the Torturess had very strictly commanded this long ago!

What if she never got them back! How would she SURVIVE? She needed another vampire to take care of her but who?

Mary looked over at Angel curiously, he seemed to be the Dominant one of this "Angel Investigations" group and so far he had taken care of Mary. She wondered if he would take care of her?

As if sensing her thoughts the feel-happy Gnarl stroked her hair tenderly and said, "If the worst comes to the worst I will take care of you Mary."

Mary looked at him feeling so terribly reassured by this that she wept with emotion. He was offering to take over the role of the Torturess for Mary if the worst came to the worst! She would be taken care of and have someone to make all the decisions for her!

"Be careful what you offer Gnarl, this girl has... needs. You will have absolutely no life at all if you date her, she won't even let you go to the toilet without her in the cubicle with her! Maria Santos has absolutely no life outside of her tickle bunnies, they are all forced to eat rats and live in a dank hole back in Sunnyvale because she could never leave them for long enough to get a job." Cordelia warned Gnarl.

Mary was offended by this but had been trained with strict discipline not to answer back so she just submissively endured the insulting remarks. The Torturess had been teaching English to Mary and the other submissives and Mary was a very fast learner with a highly disciplined mind.

"Look I understand that taking care of a great woman like Mary is a lot of responsibility, I'm just saying that if the worst comes to the worst I will take care of her." Gnarl replied as Mary just sat there having her future decided for her.

"Hey it's your life, but the best thing for that girl is to reunite her with her other tickle freaks as soon as possible, trust me that ONLY Maria Santos is 24/7 kinky enough to satisfy this girl." Cordelia retorted.

"I'm actually inclined to agree with Cordelia in that, I have been reading all I can find about Mary's particular nest of vampires and it does not bode well for Mary if she is not returned to the care of Maria Santos." Wesley piped in.

"How so?" Gnarl asked.

"Mary comes from the Laughing Hill nest of vampires just outside of Sunnyvale. These vampires discovered how to coexist peacefully with humans by adopting the most severe Dominance and submission lifestyle imaginable. Maria Santos spent 200 years of strict discipline and punishment on her nestmates until they were all so totally submissive that they are incapable of fighting anyone. Mary here is so completely submissive that she cannot function without someone telling her what to do every single moment, she won't SURVIVE without someone who can strictly control her entire life." Wesley said and continued.

"This woman is extremely vulnerable to being taken advantage of sexually, despite being a vampire her submissive lifestyle has rendered her even more helpless than the most vulnerable human women and it is our moral duty to protect women like Mary from abuse."

"The very fact that you are deciding to just sexually help yourself to her as her boyfriend if the worst comes to the worst, without even asking her first I might add, suggests that you may not have her absolute best interests at heart." Wesley said.

Mary nodded humbly in agreement at these wise words.

"Are you suggesting that I would abuse this wonderful woman?" Gnarl asked incensed.

"Mary what do YOU want to happen?" Wesley asked her directly.

"I want them back, I want to submit once more to my Torturess Maria Santos." Mary answered submissively.

Wesley nodded compassionately and asked, "and what do you want to happen to you if the others are gone forever?"

Mary wept at the thought but obediently answered.

"If this happen then I want someone to submit to, someone to take care of me and tell me what to do and what to think, someone who will love me like my Torturess loves me." Mary said humbly through her tears.

"There are some women's shelters that take care of highly vulnerable women like you and cater to demons as well as humans. They would provide safety and stability and help you run your life with your own best interests at heart. Would you like that?" Wesley asked gently.

"Would they dominate me and give me orgasms, sir?" Mary clarified.

"No, but when you are ready for a sex life they will help make sure that you are not abused by your sexual partners." Wesley replied.

Mary nodded and quietly said, "yes I would like that, at least for a while."

"What about me, don't you want to be with me?" Gnarl asked sounding hurt.

Mary started to wail and weep uncontrollably at these cruel words.

"For God's sake Gnarl! Her entire nest of lovers she has been in a long term relationship with for over 200 years was just abducted less than 24 hours ago and you are ALREADY asking the grieving woman to be your GIRLFRIEND if her partners die?! Don't you care about this woman's wellbeing at all?" Wesley exclaimed incredulously.

Mary softly slipped out of Gnarl's cuddle and snuggled up to Wesley crying her eyes out. Gnarl snarled jealously and Wesley very quickly directed Mary to snuggle with Cordelia instead. Gnarl's jealousy subsided and he walked up to Mary and Cordelia and started stroking Mary's hair tenderly.

"Yo, stalk much? Give her some space, the way you are going this woman will want NOTHING to do with you. Just back off and be a friend rather than some predatory stalker guy!" Cordelia sternly told Gnarl.

Gnarl shuddered submissively at Cordelia's dominant attitude and got down on his knees and made a fool of himself apologising.

Cordelia exclaimed that he was a creepy weirdo and he trembled with raw submissive desire, which only provoked Cordelia to hurl yet more insults and exclamations of disgust at him. This became a vicious cycle until the submissive was grovelling before Cordelia in worship and begging her to spank him!

"Get out of my place or I will throw you out!" Angel warned Gnarl showing his vampire face.

Gnarl left peacefully, running off to presumably masturbate in a public toilet cubicle or somewhere.

Mary gazed at Cordelia submissively, excited by the display of dominance.

"Oh no, don't you get weird on me too!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"I obey ma'am, I won't do anything unless I'm told to." Mary agreed in complete obedience.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (1VT)

Gnarl felt like a terrible man as he masturbated over and over again in a filthy public toilet cubicle. 5 radiant damsels in distress NEEDED him to be a hero right now but he could only wank himself raw over his unforgivable behaviour!

Gnarl wept with shame as he finally could cum no more, sitting weak with hunger and shaking with exhaustion in the filthy cubicle. Very slowly he pulled himself together and left the public toilet. He frantically pawned an old silver ring he owned for some cash and bought some food to eat.

With some cash in his pocket and food in his stomach Gnarl felt stronger and more sure of himself. He went to the hotel room and collected all of Mary's group's possessions and delivered them to the Angel Investigations office.

No one was particularly happy to see him but Angel accepted the suitcases on behalf of Mary and did not turn Gnarl away so he stayed.

"I'm sorry about before, any news about Mary's nestmates?" Gnarl asked.

"Well I have confirmed the species of demon based on the description. It's a Cocowango Demon, a native of the aptly named tickle hell dimension." Wesley said.

"So what else?" Gnarl asked.

"Well it is almost certainly a female about to lay eggs. The Cocowango demons are not intelligent and were created to tickle evil damned creatures in the Tickling Hell for all eternity. They feed on the tickling of other beings and when about to lay eggs the females are capable of jumping dimensions to where they sense evil creatures such as vampires being tickled." Wesley explained.

"Why did it only just come now, they have been tickled for 200 years?" Gnarl asked.

"Previously they were nested close to the hell mouth in Sunnyvale, the proximity of the hell mouth prevented the Cocowango demons from opening dimension portals to reach them. Prior to them coming to Sunnyvale they were nesting near a similar hell mouth in the Philippines. This is the first time they have been tickling each other hard enough to attract a Cocowango female in an area where they can open a dimension portal." Wesley explained.

"So will it release them alive eventually?" Gnarl asked hopefully.

"It will eventually return to it's home dimension and let them go but by that time it will have laid dozens of eggs which will have hatched. The mother will tickle the vampiresses to feed the young with their laughter until they are strong enough to tackle a vampire on their own before releasing Maria and the others. If they are very quick then the vampiresses might be able to escape before the young Cocowango demons grab them and resume tickling them." Wesley explained.

"Well that's good right, it means that they can escape." Gnarl said.

"Assuming they DO escape. And even if THEY get away, the Cocowango demons will establish a colony and scour the city for anything evil to tickle." Wesley explained.

"And that's a bad thing because?" Gnarl asked.

"It's a bad thing because they will nab morally evil humans as well as soulless vampires and evil or soulless demons. They won't give these prisoners food nor water and will just keep tickling them until they die! The United Nations charter of human rights strictly states that no one no matter how evil may be punished by being tortured to death! It's barbaric!" Wesley exclaimed passionately.

"Even worse they will breed and spread all over the planet until they run out of living victims and finally all starve to death. By that time they will have tortured over 100 MILLION humans to death, if not more than that depending upon the cut off point for evil in humans. It would be one of the worst genocides in human history!" Angel added.

"Oh shit! What the fuck are we going to do?" Gnarl asked horrified.

"We need to find a way to kill these things and find out where it took the Laughing Hill vampiresses." Angel explained.

"Not without me, I want to kill this thing myself, it took away the girls of my dreams!" Gnarl said heroically.

The others nodded at him dubiously.

***

Abigail Garcia the submissive vampiress squealed with laughter as the weird tickle monster caressed her ticklish naked body all over! This thing tickled even WORSE than the Torturess and Abigail was going absolutely CRAZY!

The cruel fingers explored her defenceless body all over and Abigail squeaked with ticklish alarm, it was seeking out her WORST SPOTS TO TICKLE! Abigail desperately kept quiet to try to fool it when it touched especially sensitive spots, but she was just too damn ticklish to hold in her laughter and the terrible locations on her soft flawless skin were DISCOVERED!

Abigail cackled madly as the stroking fingers focused in on her newly discovered ticklish areas all over her body! It had discovered EVERYTHING! Abigail was fucking SCREWED! 

Fingertips played over the soft supple skin of her bare ribs and Abigail HOWLED with hysterical laughter! Oh GOD that tickled TOO much!

It had been something like TEN HOURS now, not including the 4 hours before that earlier at the hands of her lovers! 14 hours of tickling in one day was too much! She had endured far longer periods of tickling when her Torturess punished her, but NEVER by so skilful a tickler!

After enduring 200 years of merciless tickle bondage by her Torturess, Abigail rightly considered herself a veteran tickle submissive, but in all her long years of tickling torture Abigail had NEVER been tickled so intensely! It was completely supernatural ticklish this was!

Abigail pleaded yet again for mercy, pleaded in every language she knew, but the thing showed no signs of even hearing her! Her delicate fragrant skin was kneaded like bread dough as strong fingertips probed into the ticklish muscles underneath!

Abigail shook with laughter, she was frantically squirming beneath those expert fingers! It was just so tickly! She squeaked, she squealed, she shrieked, she giggled, snorted, chortled, cackled, and SCREAMED with hysterical ticklish laughter! Oh dear GOD her rib cage and belly muscles were being ANNIHILATED by the probing fingers!

Fingers dug into every abdominal muscle Abigail HAD and they were VIBRATING, oh sweet Jesus the fingers were vibrating! The vibrations travelled deep into the hyper ticklish muscles, tickling deep into bits of muscle usually out of reach of being tickled! These muscles had never felt a tickle before and they had no RESISTANCE!

Abigail screamed her head off like some tickle virgin being tickled for the VERY FIRST TIME! Her centuries of experience meant NOTHING with these new muscle groups! She thrashed wildly and started crying like a little girl, she just couldn't COPE with these unfamiliar areas being tickled so BRUTALLY!

"Haha what ha is it haha doing hahaha to you ha Ab ha igail, hahaha when haha when this is over haha I will haha copy the ha technique hahaha!" The Torturess said to Abigail through screams of laughter.

The unfazed words of her Torturess rallied Abigail's panicking wits and she got a hold of herself and stopped blubbing.

"It's hahaha vibrating haha my ha muscles hahaha in my belly haha Torturess! Haha the vibrations hahaha are tickling haha new ha muscles haha never before tickled HAHAHA!" Abigail managed to shriek through her all consuming LAUGHTER!

"I hahaha I will do this hahaha to you hahahaha everyday for ha the haha REST OF ETERNITY!" The Torturess cackled sadistically.

Abigail's eyes went wide with HORROR at this promise! Her sadistic Dominatrix did not make empty promises! Abigail would indeed be tormented like this forever afterwards if they ever escaped!

"Yes Torturess hahaha, my body haha is your hahaha submissive property hahaha, let my haha suffering please you hahaha my love!" Abigail squealed submissively, adoring her cruel Torturess with all of her submissive heart.

For a long time they just shrieked with laughter and struggled to escape, talking while tickled was absolutely exhausting and they needed to conserve the blood energy from their last meal if they were EVER to get away! They just hung their in torment as underarms were stroked, ribs were caressed, sides were poked, tummies were VIBRATED, knee joints were SQUEEZED, and feet were tickled in every way imaginable!

The laughter in this enclosed space was absolutely DEAFENING as 4 ticklish Filipinos laughed in the high pitched way that only Filipino women CAN! Abigail was astonished that no one had heard the racket and investigated!

Abigail and her nest had only just arrived in Los Angeles less than 72 hours ago and didn't know the layout of the city at all. She had no idea where she was exactly, the demon had traveled through the city underground electrical and sewer tunnels, smashing through walls as required. Abigail had been tickled the entire time and had been too distracted to pay attention. All she knew was that she was in a moderately large dark enclosed space.

The 3 submissive women had broken down immediately under the terrifyingly intense tickling, but their strong indomitable Torturess was made of sterner stuff. The Torturess was over 300 years old and in all that time her iron will had never been broken. She was laughing hard from the tickling but she was still as defiant and dominant as ever, occasionally talking to the submissives about new ideas for tickle torture and generally acting like the boss of this situation!

Abigail admired her strong dominant protector, it was inspiring seeing her endure for 10 hours straight without cracking under torture! Abigail was just so fiercely PROUD of her Torturess, the Torturess was WORTHY of Abigail's submission, the Torturess would NEVER crack! 

Abigail was drawing strength from the example of the laughing but defiant Dominatrix, all the submissive girls were. They were all terrified by this situation, afraid for their lives, but the Torturess was being so strong! Abigail LOVED her Torturess more right now than she ever had before, even in this time of distress Maria Santos was being the strong leader they all NEEDED her to be!

***

Maria Santos the Torturess didn't let on but she was close to cracking. Ten hours of intense armpit tickling was eroding her iron will. It was only her raw pride that even enabled her to be so strong for her girls, she simply would not be able to endure her shame if she cracked in front of them!

If her submissive girls had not been present then Maria would have cracked 9 hours ago! She was frankly astonished that she had found the strength to endure for 10 god damn HOURS without ever once showing weakness!

She was getting weaker by the minute as fatigue weakened her resolve and fuddled her mind. Her strictly disciplined disciplinarian mind was struggling to think with the maddening tickling distracting her train of thought CONSTANTLY! She couldn't formulate one of her careful plans while this thing kept tickling her so much!

She had taken her mind off things by stirring up her girls with sadistic promises, trying to take ownership of the situation. She was pretending that this was just another tickling discipline game and that she was suffering alongside them all simply to dominate and humiliate them by showing how much longer she could last than them! This was a feeble solution but it had ensured that she had the maximum amount of pride to not break.

Her submissives were weeping like pathetic little babies and the Torturess mocked them yet again for being weak.

"Haha do you girls see ME crying hahaha? Haha stop being weak haha I thought I trained you hahaha better than haha tears from a mere 10 hour tickle! Hahahaha stop haha crying haha or hahaha I will ha give you hahaha something to REALLY haha CRY ABOUT hahaha when this is all over hahaha!" Maria threatened her lovers.

The girls gulped in submissive fear and staunched their tears yet again, they were FAR more ticklish than Maria and this was far worse on them, but Maria didn't care. She was utterly strict and accepted no failure from them. If they disappointed her here then Maria would spend a weak nonstop tickling each of them one at a time without letting them sleep!

Maria returned to her hysterical laughter, it was getting harder and harder not to cry herself! Every time she was close to tears she instead viciously reprimanded her submissive girls arrogantly to make herself feel better! The joy of dominating and humiliating her girls was making this somewhat more bearable.

Maria just hoped that something changed SOON, she was going to crack sooner or later no matter how cruelly she spoke to her submissives!

***

Gnarl and Angel walked through the sewers trying to regain the trail of the Cocowango demon. It occasionally had smashed through a wall to reach a different tunnel, but the tunnels branched a lot and it was hard to tell which way it went.

The occasional homeless balancing demons that lived in the tunnels had heard the hysterical laughter of the captive vampiresses as the Cocowango demon passed and were a great help in tracking it.

Together they had painstakingly mapped out over 30 miles of tunnels and Gnarl was feeling exhausted. He wanted to be a hero but this was HARD WORK! He still had a job as a janitor to go to after this (assuming they hadn't already fired him yet)! He had had no sleep, had been flogged till he bled, wanked so much he was surprised he still had a dick LEFT, he was hungry, sore, completely humiliated and feeling completely love sick for these wonderful women! He was reaching the end of his strength for one day!

Gnarl focused on the prize, he was doing this to rescue Maria Santos from TORTURE! It had been 12 hours since she had been abducted and would be VERY thankful if he rescued her! If he did less than everything in his power to rescue her as soon as possible then she would not take so kindly to him!

Even worse he risked being outshined by Angel as the galant hero who rescued them all! Gnarl could not TOLERATE this, he HAD to be present during the heroic rescue to impress all the girls! 

Gnarl simply resigned himself to not rest until he rescued "his" sweethearts. He could always get another job (it was still around the turn of the millennium before the time when even highly educated graduates struggled to find even a part time minimum wage job), but he only had ONE chance to be the hero to rescue a group of sexy kinky girls! He would just have to put everything else on hold for the sake of "love" (Gnarl was far too stupid and lacking in self awareness to differentiate between true love and creepy stalker type infatuation)!

For hours they followed the trail until even the genuinely heroic Angel was getting tired, but the brave Gnarl insisted that they just keep searching. Eventually Angel insisted on turning back to get bearings and regroup with Wesley for more information but Gnarl pressed on without him.

For hours Gnarl followed the trail and got steadily more lost before suddenly he heard very familiar screaming laughter. Gnarl excitedly followed the laughter to it's source and finally found them in a large deserted underground sewerage pumping station!

The Cocowango demon was absolutely gigantic and seemed to be made almost entirely of arms and tentacles. It held the 4 hysterically screaming lovely ladies completely immobile with it's tentacles and was busily tickling the absolute crap out of them!

The radiant Maria Santos was still wearing her stunning Dominatrix getup minus only the thigh high black leather high heeled Dominatrix boots, her feet bare and being tickled all over! She was shrieking with laughter but still somehow maintained a dominant air despite this.

She caught sight of him and shouted at him.

"Loser? About time you turned up! Get us out of this ridiculous predicament!" She snapped arrogantly between her laughter.

Gnarl shuddered with pleasure and pulled out an old revolver he owned and shot the thing in various places until he ran out of bullets. The tickle demon wailed with pain and loosened its grip on the girls enough for Maria Santos to squirm free and escape out of it's reach!

The Cocowango demon made an annoyed moaning sound and chased after Maria to recapture her! Maria tried to run but she was still weakened by the last 16 HOURS of nonstop tickling and couldn't run fast enough!

Gnarl gathered the tiny woman up in his arms and sprinted away with all his might! The demon was fast but the tunnel got narrow up ahead and this slowed it down enough for Gnarl to only just outrun it! He was exhausted and weak with hunger but adrenaline gave his aching legs the strength to keep running until the pursuit finally slowed and the Cocowango demon turned back and returned to it's nest!

Maria was so small in his burly arms and he felt extremely comfortable holding her scantily clad body like this. She was breathing heavily with alarm and did not seem to mind being carried.

"You are safe now, I will always protect you Maria." Gnarl said tenderly, looking at her with a look of intense affection.

"What do you mean "always" huh loser?! You think that just because you helped me you somehow now have a claim on me? If you are a part of my life at all then it will be on MY terms, do you understand LOSER!" Maria shouted with shockingly severe dominance.

Gnarl shuddered all over at such shocking dominance, feeling the wonderful pleasure of submission.

"Yes Mistress, I understand exquisite goddess." Gnarl agreed in submissive worship.

"Damn right I am exquisite! It's a greater honour than you deserve to even have me allow you to carry my radiant self to stop my feet stepping in sewerage!" The fierce little woman stated with wonderful arrogance!

Gnarl was in heaven as he carried the girl of his dreams away in his arms, she spent the entire time dominating and humiliating him!

"I'm bored Loser, I'm going to slap your face for fun as much as I like and you will take it like the submissive wuss you are!" Maria stated harshly with an evil grin!

Gnarl nodded frantic consent a split second before the slapping started! It was terribly hard and it burned his face with a terrible sting. Maria bared her teeth in a sadistic snarl and slapped again even harder!

She didn't STOP slapping him, just slapping him over and over again with agonising pain! His face swelled up with blood from the incessant physical abuse, and it got ever more painful! It was so shockingly painful but he was too submissive to resist!

Gnarl carried the sadistic girl of his dreams for endless miles, it was daytime on the surface so he had to slog miserably through the sewerage with his aching legs up to the knees in the vile stuff! Maria didn't care about his discomfort and indignity, staying arrogantly perched in his arms above the sewerage like a queen, enthusiastically slapping his face with all her strength for her own sadistic enjoyment!

Gnarl was in love, completely and totally in love. This was his idea of heaven! Maria Santos really was the girl of his dreams, and now that he had heroically rescued her she would SURELY let him into her heart! He would proudly bring her home to his parents and after a discreet amount of time he would marry her! SURELY she would say yes and would then spend the rest of their lives dominating him and kicking his ass!

They were less than halfway home when Gnarl started to cry from the constant slapping torturing his face. Maria laughed uproariously at his pathetic tears and licked them off his face, drinking his tears of agony! Gnarl had the mother of all erections standing tall in his filthy pants, oh GOD this was so HOT!

Maria cruelly bit his agonising swollen face, she couldn't drink demon blood, she was simply biting him to torture him! Gnarl blubbed like a little girl and she humiliated him for crying and inflicted yet more pain on him!

He was completely hypnotised by the sadistic little goddess in his arms as she dominated him completely! He couldn't resist her and just kept marching through the filth, holding her aloft like the queen she was! He had never felt so utterly submissive and humbled in his entire life!

"How much further slave? Where are you taking me?" Maria asked after a few hours of completely owning the shit out of Gnarl.

"Another few miles Mistress, I'm taking you to your friend Cordelia Chase at Angel Investigations office, she is taking care of Mary while I rescue you." Gnarl said through his swollen and badly wounded face.

"Excellent! Carry me faster pain slut, I must reunite with Mary as soon as possible!" Maria said delightedly.

Gnarl submissively acknowledged and redoubled his speed.

***

Cordelia was getting Mary to drink a cup of pigs blood when suddenly Mary went mental with excitement.

"Torturess! TORTURESS!" Mary squealed with excitement.

Mary clapped her hands and jumped up and down in her seat but submissively stayed in her chair. Cordelia looked around but couldn't see anyone.

2 minutes later Cordelia jumped as the hatch to the sewer pushed open and Gnarl entered carrying Maria Santos in his arms, Gnarl's face looked hideously wounded and beaten up!

Mary screamed with excitement and threw herself on the floor, grovelling excitedly. The scream attracted Wesley and Angel to come running.

Gnarl put Maria down and she ran straight to Mary and started frantically kissing her. Cordelia found it both gross and sweet at the same time and averted her eyes from the desperate kissing of the reunited lovers. Wesley and Angel likewise gave the couple some space.

They instead looked at the horribly beaten up Gnarl.

"Gnarl! You look terribly beaten up! Did the Cocowango demon do this to you?" Wesley asked in concern.

"No, the radiant Mistress Maria Santos was very generous in giving me masochistic pleasure after I rescued her. I'm in heaven!" Gnarl said blissfully.

"Ew!" Cordelia said in disgust, she could never get used to these kinky weirdos!

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (1VT)

Angel's home was currently looking like a slumber party as Maria Sanos, Mary Cruz and Gnarl slept exhaustedly on inflatable mattresses. The vampiresses had helped themselves to all of the blood in his fridge in an orgy of gluttony, but Angel had been too polite to say anything, the poor women were starving after all.

Angel understood that the vampiresses had no where else to stay with their hotel room trashed, he had less understanding of why Gnarl had to be here. 

Regardless of Gnarl's shortcomings he had certainly come through for Maria Santos in her time of need. The other 3 vampiresses were still being held captive, but according to Maria her submissive girls could endure a few days of this without problems and she was not worried about them given that Cocowango demons tickled rather than killed.

Angel and the others had reluctantly agreed to all get a good 12 hours of rest before moving out on a rescue attempt. To be honest everyone was too exhausted to do much else without a good nights sleep anyway.

According to Wesley, the Cocowango demon would be laying eggs by now but it would take at least a few days for the young to reach full size. The vampiresses were being tickled terribly, but as Maria pointed out they were very accustomed to being tickled terribly for days at a time in their day to day submissive lifestyles.

Maria and Mary were sharing a mattress and were fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms. No matter what their lifestyle they were very clearly in a very genuine intimate romantic relationship, cuddling in their sleep like any other loving couple would. 

Angel was extremely happy for them, they had been able to transcend their soulless natures in a way that Angelus NEVER had, to create something positive and constructive to the world. The ONLY thing that mattered to these vampires was their strict BDSM lifestyle, so much so that they had given up all illegal acts out of fear of jeopardising the lifestyle they had made for themselves!

Angel actually felt deeply ashamed of his own past in comparison. These vampires were living proof that even as a vampire he had really had no excuse for all the people he had killed! These women ate only the blood of vermin (as well as bags of blood in his fridge), never harmed humans and spent every waking moment simply engaged in their intimate activities. They did nothing illegal and as far as Angel could tell everything they did was totally consensual.

The pair's reunion had been intensely tender and intimate, they had spent an hour just frantically kissing each other before Angel could even talk to them! Mary in particular was ecstatically joyful by the reunion, it was just so completely obvious how genuinely she loved Maria, the love between them was absolutely beautiful.

Gnarl had wanted to share the air mattress with the couple but Maria had very firmly told him to sleep somewhere else. He had instead set up his own mattress as close to the pair as Maria would let him, looking longingly as the vampiresses canoodled in bed together.

Angel had very mixed thoughts about what he thought of Gnarl. 

Gnarl was on the one hand a garden variety bottom feeding low life who harassed women for relationships and attention. On the other hand he had gone FAR beyond the call of duty, at great risk to his meagre employment, to rescue these damsels in distress. He had given absolutely 100 percent to help these peaceful people in need and Angel deeply respected that.

He was clearly very submissive to women and had an extremely masochistic (but consensual) relationship with Maria Santos. She had really messed up his face in sadistic "gratitude" to Gnarl for rescuing her, but Gnarl very clearly enjoyed and consented to this brutal treatment. Angel shrugged, each to their own so long as it was consensual.

***

Mary felt COMPLETE once more! She had her Torturess back and was once more submitting completely to Her will. She felt absolutely WONDERFUL wrapped in the Torturess's arms in bed, enjoying the feel of her soft kisses!

Mary sighed in perfect bliss, the mere PRESENCE of her Torturess gave Mary such a strong feeling of peace that it was ORGASMIC! 

The relationship between the two was so absolutely intimate that they together made up one person, Mary was the body and Maria was the will that controlled the body and kept it alive and cared for! With her Torturess Mary was strong and had purpose, without her Mary was like a mindless submissive zombie who couldn't even feed herself properly without guidance from other people!

Mary still missed the other 3 nestmates, it felt incomplete without them. Together they made up the 4 limbs of one body, with the Torturess being the brain that controlled and directed the body. At the moment the "body" had it's brain and one arm, but was missing the other 3 limbs. 

The 5 nestmates really were THAT intimately connected that they had long ago lost their separate identities and instead merged together into one singular entity. Even the Torturess had lost some of her identity to the group, she had just invested so much of herself into the 4 submissives over a 200 year period that she was only TRULY whole when with them!

Mary was worried about the other 3, all alone without the Torturess to give them minds, but at least they had each other for company. The submissives could cope for a while without the Torturess so long as they had each other for company. They didn't really talk about much to each other when left alone without the Torturess, but they didn't NEED to say anything, they simply found each other's presence deeply comforting. Mary was as self centred and soulless as any vampire was, but her nestmates were covered under her self centredness, the 5 women together made up the single entity that acted as one person so caring about the other 4 was ultimately a self centred act as all were "self" to Mary.

Well incomplete as the single body was, Mary was still orgasmically happy that she had her Torturess! The others were part of her body, but the Torturess was Mary's EVERYTHING! 

Oh GOD Maria's soft sleepy kisses felt WONDERFUL on Mary's lips! Mary sighed in a wonderful hypnotic bliss, she felt GLORIOUSLY comfortable! They were both in that twilight zone between awake and asleep as they sleepily made out, this was just so perfect.

Mary dropped off to sleep in perfect contentment, in the ULTIMATE safe place that was her Torturess's arms. Their lips were still pressed together, they had fallen asleep in the very act of kissing. It was peaceful, safe and sacred.

***

The 3 remaining submissives were very far from peaceful as they laughed hysterically, this was so WRONG! 

They were being tickled but the Torturess was not PRESENT! This was a profound violation! As much as they were tickled every day of the year, they had NEVER in 200 YEARS been tickled without the Torturess in the room with them!

What was taking her so LONG to rescue them! They had all expected to be rescued immediately by the Loser neighbour with the gun! Why hadn't he come BACK for them TOO!

Well, one thing they knew for sure was just how cunning the Torturess was as well as the certainty that she would get them back. The Torturess would think of something, and it would be absolutely DIABOLICAL!

***

Angel, Wesley and Gnarl took the careful positions Maria had instructed them to take, as Maria Santos and Mary Cruz stood in the centre of the carefully laid trap. It had taken 24 hours but finally they were all ready.

The Cocowango demon nesting group was clearly visible up ahead at the end of the long tunnel and was swarming with newborns as well as the mother. All were gathered around the extremely badly tickled 3 remaining vampiresses, feeding off the tickling.

In a different side tunnel Angel had carefully laid a relay of Maria's homemade land mines and trip bombs, with Mary and Maria standing at the end of the tunnel as bait. The two vampiresses were wearing multiple layers of thick full body leathers with football armour and motorcycle helmets over the top to protect them both from the explosions and from being tickled.

The 3 captive vampiress submissives were clearly visible up ahead wrapped in tentacles and being tickled all over. 

Wesley loaded a potent tranquilliser dart into his demon hunting dart rifle and took careful aim. Everyone tensed, this was it!

With a hissing "pop" the dart rifle fired the first tranquilliser dart. The dart travelled straight and true, and hit the first submissive square in her bare stomach! With another 2 "pops" the others each had a tranquilliser dart sticking in their tummies.

The tranquilliser took affect slowly, the laughter gradually getting less and less until the three vampiresses swooned into a drugged unconsciousness. The mother Cocowango demon shook the limp bodies disappointedly, feeling them all over for any signs that they were still alive. Predictably the Cocowango female found no respiration and no pulse on the tranquillised undead women.

The demon was not very intelligent and had never encountered vampires before, and just as planned it dropped the 3 limp bodies assuming they were dead.

Mary and Maria each had a vibrating bullet duct taped to their right underarm, with a long wire running all the way down their many layers of leather sleeves to remote controls duct taped to their palms. As soon as they were sure that their other 3 lovers had been completely dropped, they used their thumbs to turn on the vibrating bullets at maximum speed!

Mary and Maria shrieked with laughter as the vibrations tickled their sensitive underarms and curled up on the floor in balls behind the cover of some sandbags they had prepared as cover from the explosions. The Cocowango demon completely forgot about the limp bodies on the floor and spun around excitedly to face the pair of tickled vampiresses.

With a deep groan of hungry excitement the mother Cocowango barrelled down the booby trapped corridor towards the ticklish pair of vampiresses. Angel, Wesley and Gnarl ran forward to recover the limp vampiresses as horrific explosions started in the trap corridor.

The Cocowango young ignored Angel and Wesley, psychically smelling the obvious goodness in them and considering them nonviable targets. They were however rather interested in Gnarl and he was caught by a swarm of hungry young who immobilised him and tickled him all over! Clearly Gnarl was morally dubious enough to be fair game for Cocowango demons!

Wesley and Angel carried 2 of the tranquillised vampiresses to safety but Gnarl was completely mobbed by a thick swarm, and the vampiress he carried was surrounded by the impenetrable huddle of arms and tentacles! They couldn't rescue her!

Mary and Maria had a ticklish fit behind their sandbags as the vibrators tormented their armpits, listening as the explosions got ever closer! The giant mother demon was hideously injured by the bombs and land mines, missing some limbs and having other limbs broken in unnatural angles, but it just didn't DIE!

The Torturess didn't understand how this was POSSIBLE, she had used enough dynamite to obliterate a steam locomotive! The roof of the tunnel around the already detonated bombs had already caved in and the Cocowango demon was keeping only just ahead of a moving wave of collapsing ceiling heavy enough to crush the thing!

The Torturess snarled as the heavily mangled but still ALIVE Cocowango cleared the last of the explosives that ended a safe distance away and charged down the corridor towards her! The thing grabbed them both with what limbs it had left and attempted unsuccessfully to tickle their thickly leather clad armoured bodies.

At a signal from Maria she and Mary thumbed their remote controls turning the vibrators right down to a very low buzz that barely made them giggle. The wounded thing desperately tried to tickle them, NEEDING their heavy titillation to feed on to heal it's gruesome wounds. Maria smiled sadistically and toyed with the settings of the vibrators, going to full power (and screaming ticklish laughter) every time the demon dropped them to search for better prey, but then lowering the settings when it returned to the pair!

The thing was clearly dying if it couldn't feed properly, and Maria RELISHED the long drawn out death of frustrated starvation she inflicted on the demon, cruelly toying with it in spiteful vengeance for its non-personal instinctive tickle torment of her exulted self! 

It was poetic and beautiful watching the thing be tormented by cruel frustration, drip fed only just enough tickles to keep it interested but less than it needed to fuel it's healing process! 

A call to the two way radio duct taped to her other palm interrupted her exquisite fun, "we only rescued 2 of them, Gnarl got captured and we can't get to either him nor the remaining vampiress, the young are tickling Gnarl and feeding on him."

"But Gnarl has a soul I thought?" Maria said in surprise.

"He does but he is also a self centred evil scum bag at the end of the day, evil enough to be a viable target." Angel said on the radio.

Maria cheered at this, so it seemed that Gnarl DID have some worthy evil qualities after all! She had clearly misjudged the submissive loser!

"Fine, I am still playing torture games with the wounded adult tickle demon who tormented me, give me the rest of the day to torture it to death very slowly, then I will save my other girl." Maria said huskily.

The human Wesley said some rubbish about the morality of what the Torturess was doing to the Cocowango but she mentally tuned it out as white noise.

"What about Gnarl?" Angel asked.

"I suppose that I should rescue my pay pig, that loser gives me all his money after all and I don't want the gravy train to end! Give me the rest of the day and I will solve this whole mess." Maria replied arrogantly.

"This is a collaborative effort, you are not the only one calling the shots here". Wesley retorted.

"But I am older and SMARTER than any of you. For all your bookishness you lack my cunning, my wisdom and my ability to calculate effective plans. Just sit back and watch as I solve everything." Maria arrogantly replied.

Maria didn't bother listening to the prideful reply, and instead focused on cruelly giving the Cocowango as horrible a death as possible! It took ONLY 6 hours before it finally bled to death (FAR less than it deserved), it was screaming in its mournful groaning noises the entire time, to Maria's ECSTATIC pure SATISFACTION!

Seeing the life finally bleed out of the hateful thing was better than sex!

***

Gnarl was at the end of his strength when the Torturess FINALLY got around to arranging his rescue. He had crapped himself, pissed himself, puked himself and broken down in tears in just the first QUARTER of the time he was trapped and tickled by the rapidly growing young Cocowango demons!

It wasn't even a particularly epic rescue either!

Maria Santos and her 3 remaining submissives entered the nest wearing gas masks and the same thick leather and armour as before and hurled fragile bottles full of chloroform in Gnarl's general direction and he passed out and remembered nothing more.

***

A LONG time later Gnarl awoke in bed at the Angel Investigations office, himself all cleaned up and his injuries all treated and bandaged.

"About TIME you woke up Loser! I have saved your job telling them that you had an extremely humiliating type of medical emergency, they are expecting you. I have also arranged for a number of job interviews for second jobs for you to do in your free time so that you can earn me even more money. I EXPECT you to climb the career ladder to earn me a steadily bigger salary, you will NOT disappoint me!" Maria Santos said arrogantly.

Gnarl's head swam in confusion and he passed out, but a sudden shock of ice cold water being thrown over him woke him up with a scream!

"Get up Loser! Go earn me some money!" Maria snarled dominantly.

Gnarl was totally confused and disoriented but rose unsteadily to his feet in obedience.

"That is ENOUGH Maria, Gnarl is not going ANYWHERE until he is medically recovered and debriefed of the situation." Angel snapped at her sternly.

"Indeed, and might I add that this is a very poor way to treat a man who risked EVERYTHING to rescue you! Your lack of appreciation is disturbing." Wesley added.

"Oh no you confuse my intent, I am DEEPLY thankful for all that he has done for me and my girls. That is why I have taken him up on his earlier invitation to have a relationship with me! I accept him as my new submissive pay pig, he will hand over control of his finances to me and I will show him pain and humiliation beyond his wildest DREAMS!" Maria explained.

Gnarl's eyes went WIDE with absolute AWE! YES! OH THANK YOU GOD YES! He gazed at his new official Dominatrix girlfriend in submissive adoration, he had WON!

Gnarl wept happy tears of gratitude and thanked his TORTURESS over and over again for accepting him, this was the happiest day of his life! She gazed at him with cruel sadistic desire and rewarded him with a single perfect kiss of her soft red lips, it felt FANTASTIC! 

He only got the one kiss before she pushed him away and returned to the loving huddle of her 4 reunited girls. Gnarl suddenly realised that he had no idea what had happened with the Cocowango demons and asked what happened.

Angel and Wesley glared darkly at Maria to let HER explain, clearly it had not gone the way they would have liked.

Maria laughed and said, "well I figured that we needed a large group of heavily armed evil people as pawns to kill the dozens of quite large Cocowango demons for us, so I got creative. My 3 girls and I worked in tandem relay using our armpit vibrators to herd the entire nest of tickle demons into the convention centre for a big open carry pro gun white supremacist republican conference meeting!"

"What happened?" Gnarl asked.

"Oh well I myself might be soulless but I apparently have NOTHING in comparison to the raw evil in THAT room! The Cocowango demons caught one whiff of the crowd of right wingers and stampeded into the place when we were still 500 meters away, AND underground I might add, completely ignoring me and my girls! It was HILARIOUS! You should have seen it! The demons tickled SO many people and the heavily armed people RAN rather than use their weapons to fight! They really were a bunch of fucking cowards, it was HILARIOUS!" Maria cackled and continued.

"In the end the LA police officers had to storm the building and gun down all the demons, but they PANICKED and caught a bunch of civilians in the fire, it was so funny that I was rolling around on the FLOOR! At least 5 people confirmed dead from the police fire, and dozens of people injured! The demons are all dead now and it is making international news headlines that alien monsters attacked a gun nut convention!" Maria finished delightedly.

"You think that the killing and injuring of unarmed innocent civilians is FUNNY?" Cordelia exclaimed in shock.

"Unarmed? These guys were packing more weapons than the police who rescued them! It's not MY fault if they were cowards at heart and too scared to defend themselves! I would also find it difficult to argue that a bunch of Neo-Nazis were "innocent", the Cocowango demons CERTAINLY didn't think so!" Maria chortled amusedly.

"But even still, a bunch of people are dead!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"A bunch of racist, misogynistic, hitler praising, gay oppressing, Filipino hating, problem causing, lunatic fringe voting, cowardly, KKK supporting, abortion opposing, morally evil, hateful harmful BIGOTS are dead and you are UPSET about it?" Maria asked incredulously.

"Just because they are unkind people does not justify deliberately luring a nest of dangerous demons to them." Wesley said darkly.

"Well I think that given that I don't even have a soul I did pretty well at finding a MORAL way of disposing of the demons, the demons are dead as are 5 people who have souls but CHOSE to be evil and paid the price. I did not CHOOSE to be turned into a vampire and I don't have a conscience, cut me some fucking SLACK!" Maria stated passionately.

"Then why DO you try to be moral at ALL?" Cordelia asked.

"Because I am SMART! I'm not some idiot vampiress who just goes off putting herself in danger for no reason by causing destruction, that is idiotic behaviour. My ONLY desire in life is my lovers and the very great pleasure they give me, so how does it serve my goals to antagonise people? My pleasures are peaceful so I live in peace, my pleasures are lawful so I obey the law (at least if you don't count illegal use of homemade explosives to protect the world from being tickled to death). AND most importantly of all my pact with Buffy very clearly states that I must try to conduct myself in accordance with some really boring book about ethics that Willow gave me." Maria explained.

"I actually think that Maria is doing remarkably well, lets chalk this up to a huge step in the right direction gone wrong by circumstances. She didn't kill any of these people herself, nor did she mean for them to be killed. She is not sorry about the loss of life because she is incapable of remorse without a soul, so lets stop expecting her to." Angel agreed.

***

Maria Santos the Torturess smirked cruelly as the foolish Gnarl did all the chores while the girls all had fun together. They were all now living in Gnarl's crummy hotel room at Gnarl's expense, being waited on for FREE!

The fool was now working 3 jobs and giving all the money to Maria! She gave him only just enough money back to adequately feed himself so that he could continue serving her to the best of his ability! She forced him to spend his tiny amount of waking time outside of work on constant chores to maintain Maria's standard of living, and she didn't even PUT OUT for him in return!

It was HILARIOUS! She kept his tiny little cock eternally locked in chastity and NEVER allowed to cum, not allowed to even touch the beautiful naked women all around him! He was made to sleep on the floor in the corner and he was always so exhausted from his 3 jobs that he slept soundly even as the girls made a LOT of noise!

The hotel room was now heavily warded against Cocowango demons dimension jumping and the girls were being tickled harder than ever before! Life really was WONDERFUL.

They had come to Los Angeles a mere 2 weeks ago as refugees, fleeing Sunnyvale with their meagre possessions due to the sinister government forces that were rounding up vampires, but already they had found their niche. They had a submissive moron who gave them free money, did all the chores and entertained them with his suffering, they had made an important connection with the LA version of Buffy's group, and they were SAFE!

Maria smiled at Gnarl as he folded and ironed all the expensive women's clothing paid for with his own money, he really was a fucking IDIOT!

*the end*


End file.
